


walk me home on a rainy day

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, centered around THE trade, grammarly's tone detector said this was sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: emily gets the call, and kelley's there.
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	walk me home on a rainy day

**Author's Note:**

> i started this the day the news broke and then didn't post bc i wanted to finish it - idk if that will ever happen so here's the first part.
> 
> this trade sucks.
> 
> (although the idea of emily playing with ali makes it a little better)

Emily’s at her door the first day of winter.

(it’s raining today, all dreary and grey in the atlanta grime; water streaming down the windows.)

She gets a text, right before— _ can i come over? _ —and Kelley’s never seen Emily send such a serious text; really, she’s just glad that Emily feels comfortable enough to ask to come over in the first place. It’s not that Emily keeps everyone at an arm’s distance (actually, quite the opposite), but Kelley gets the feeling there’s only a certain number of people who get to see Emily behind closed doors.

(and now that she’s one of them, she doesn’t really know how much longer she can walk the line anymore.)

“Hey, Sonny—”

It’s then that she notices the red eyes, the slumped shoulders, and maybe there’s already a slight ache in her chest seeing Emily like this.

She grabs Emily’s wrist and tugs her into her apartment, onto the couch, gets her a glass of water and it’s been eight minutes—

Emily still hasn’t said anything.

“What happened?” Kelley asks a minute later. 

Her voice is gentler than she ever thought it could be as she looks at Emily, slouching on her couch, her water barely touched.

Emily looks numb.

“I’m getting traded.”

And then there’s shock, disbelief, anger all rolling her Kelley’s mind at once-

“Mark called an hour ago,” Emily continues, and Kelley doesn’t know when her thumb started rubbing over Emily’s hand, “and it’s for the number one draft pick this year and even though it hasn’t been announced it’s basically official—”

Kelley wraps Emily’s body with her arms.

And then Emily’s head is resting on one of her shoulders and she can feel her shirt getting just a little wet and maybe Kelley’s crying a little too.

“Mark’s an idiot,” Kelley murmurs into the top of Emily’s head, “he’s a big dumb idiot for doing this trade.”

They just sit together like this for a couple of moments- Kelley holding Emily, Emily wrapping her arms around Kelley’s waist, her head leaning on Kelley’s tricep.

“This fucking sucks.”

Emily’s words are smothered a little by Kelley’s shirt and she can feel Emily’s breath on her skin.

“This really fucking sucks,” Kelley agrees, running her hand up and down Emily’s back, feeling the wrinkles on Emily’s shirt.

Emily breaks from Kelley’s grasp to take a sip of water, and when she sets it down she looks the same as before—red circles around her eyes, eyebrows furrowed, shoulders slumped—and Kelley would really just like to make this all go away. 

But then Emily’s scooching closer to her on the couch and her hand are in her sleeves, looking soft. Kelley takes a drink of water to stop staring.

“Can you hold me again?” her voice is quiet, “it felt good.”

(well, she hadn’t expected  _ that. _ )

“C’mere,” Kelley murmurs, and then they’re back into the same position they were before with Kelley’s arms wrapped around Emily’s torso. It feels sort of natural, holding Emily like this, and the thought scares Kelley a little.

“I haven’t told Lindsey yet,” Emily whispers. “I haven’t told her yet and I don’t know what I’m going to say.”

“She’s going to support you, Em.”

Emily pauses just for a moment before speaking.

“How do you know?”

“She—” a deep breath, in and out, “Lindsey loves you, you know? She’s always going to support you. And,”

Kelley stops, takes a sip of water.

“It’s not goodbye forever. You’ll still see each other at camp and you’ll catch up with her and she’ll tell you about her shitty boyfriend.”

Emily’s silent again, and Kelley can feel Emily’s bun brushing against her neck.

“She never stops talking about her shitty boyfriend,” Emily mutters, and Kelley laughs a little. “But you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“That Lindsey loves me.”

Kelley’s heart lurches a little, “Of course. You’re a very lovable person.”

And then Emily leans back again, looking at Kelley and her eyes look hazel under her apartment lighting. They flit down just for a second, Kelley swears, but then Emily flops down onto the couch.

“I’m tired,” Emily mumbles.

“You look exhausted,” Kelley says. “When was the last time you slept?”

Emily furrows her eyebrows. “I don’t know.”

Kelley looks at Emily for a second, splayed out on her skinny couch and makes an executive decision.

“No way you’re sleeping here,” Kelley grabs Emily’s hand, tugging her up, “come on, you’re going to crash in my bed.”

Emily murmurs an “ok” and that’s when Kelley knows Emily must be really tired since she normally isn’t one to accept favors without at least attempting to protest. She gets into bed quickly, actually, pulling the covers up to her shoulder after Kelley’s given her a pair of shorts but just as Kelley’s about to leave the room—

“Can you stay?”

Kelley must look like she hesitates because Emily backtracks, “only if you want to though.”

(and she can’t say no to this.)

“Of course I do.”

And then Emily moves over a little, watching Kelley as she gets in bed beside her and Emily grabs Kelley’s arm, positioning it over the side of her body and leans her head against Kelley’s chest.

And Kelley’s about to drift off to sleep when she hears the softest “thank you” possible, but maybe she’s just imagining it.

The rain continues to pour.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr @toboggan23 or comment if you want!


End file.
